Queen of Life
by Evil Wrapped in Sweetness
Summary: Kagome was just a simple hacker with a rare disease. She worked for anyone who needed her. Always drifting with the wind and never staying anywhere for too long. That was until she met Vivienne Lu.


Vivienne looked around her apartment feeling that awful feeling in her gut. She knew how this encounter was going to go. Sonny was here to film her having sex with his boss Big Smile Lee and Dog Eyes. She looked over to Ricky who was there as Sonny's body guard. He didn't look to happy about the arrangement either.

"Alright, Vivi." Sonny's voice rang through the small space, "I think we should get started time's and money's being wasted." He placed a hand on her shoulder starting to slowly slid her dress strap off. "Now," everyone's head snapped to the door after a loud bang.

"Vivi, help." a female voice begged from the other side. Vivi's eyes widen in recognition, she pulled herself away from Sonny and open the door.

"Kagome," she gasped after opening the door. The woman stood there clutching her sides, she smiled with a tired expression.

Before the starlet could say anything, Kagome shoved something the other occupants couldn't see into Vivienne's hand. "Take good care of that," she rasped out before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed.

"Oh no," the starlet said quickly squatting beside her friend. She rolled her over and gasped again. Kagome's gray hoodie was getting colored by blood. "Oh, no, Ricky call an ambulance." she panicked. "Damn it, don't fall asleep," she smacked her friend's face repeatedly. "Wake up!" she yelled slapping harder. Kagome eyes fluttered but didn't open.

"Vivienne," Ricky started, "I called the ambulance, they're on the way. Who is this?" he asked

"I'll tell you later." she said as she frantically ran around her apartment throwing things into a duffle bag. As paramedics rushed into room, "Oh, thank, god you're here." she said rushing out with the paramedics.

The other occupants in the room shared looks of confusion. Ricky grabbed his car keys,"I'm going to the hospital. Vivienne shouldn't be alone at a hospital."

"Oh don't worry we're going too," Big Smile Lee said following behind, "I would like to meet who ever that was."

…

"Ms. Lu you are aware of her medical condition?" the doctor asked a flustered Vivienne for the billionth time.

"I told you already, I know alright. Can you just treat her like you would a normal person?" she asked and this piqued the interests of the men sitting behind her. "Please I know there's a risk but please."

The doctor looked down at his clipboard then back at the starlette and sighed, "Alright fine, just understand we'll have to..."

"Yeah I know this isn't the first time alright," she interrupted much to the annoyance of the doctor. "Just use non narcotic sedatives okay she hates those."

"I've noticed she has a history of coming here, just the injuries vary. Does she get into a lot of fights with the neighborhood toms?" he joked making Vivi glare. "Alright, I apologize that was insensitive. Though I do have a couple more questions. What is her full legal name?"

"Lin Mei Kagome," She said not noticing Dog Eyes get up.

"Does she have any living relatives?" he asked

"Um I'm not sure." the starlet sighed rubbing her temples, "She never told me, why is it important?"

"So they can tell if it's a family trait or an abnormality." the Red Pole said startling the two, "Poor lil' Kag was a special one."

"And you are, sir?" the doctor asked

"I'm Lin Sam, Sun on Yee Red Pole," the doctor visibly paled, "And her older brother. So by default anything she needs tell me,"

"Of course , if you want you can see her while the doctors finish her stitches and check over." he said shaking, "We'll be sure to get her, her own private room." he walked briskly away not looking back.

After sitting in the waiting room for over an hour, Vivienne huffed. She looked up to see Sam glaring at her, he had been doing so the entire time. "What?" she finally snapped.

Got up and walked up until he was looming over her. She shrunk back a bit, "How the hell do you know her? Hmm?" he asked and only if looks could kill the starlet would dead ten times over. "Because I know for a fact she wouldn't normally associate herself with people like you."

"I found her outside a club. She looked lost and I didn't know at the time I promise, she was my pet for a couple months before I knew."

Sooooo? You like, do you want more? Well subscribe and follow and review. This was just a little thing I was playing with for a little because my original not going to lie kinda sucked so here's the improved version. And yeah just do what you do if you want more if not no biggie. And since I couldn't decide feel to suggest possible candidates for Kagome to end up as.


End file.
